


Us Against the World

by hallyhally



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pen Pals, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallyhally/pseuds/hallyhally
Summary: Daniel and Seongwu are penpal friends who eventually meet up after years of interacting through letters, email and video chat.Will their relationship survive with the rumours about Seongwu and maintain the long distance relationship?





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFIC IS SPECIALLY FOR BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION OF KANG DANIEL.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANG DANIEL.  
> BE YOURSELF AND BE HAPPY WITH YOUR LOVED ONES.  
> https://twitter.com/hally_ongniel/status/1071778805331587072
> 
> I'VE PREPARED AN ONGNIEL FMV TO COMMEMORATE THE DAY TOO.  
> https://youtu.be/ZDPwZohiL18
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO ONG SEONGWU BEAUTIFUL WORDS FROM THE FANCAFE.

 

Daniel’s letter

 

_To Seongwu_

_Too many things happened in my life and I couldn’t talk to anybody. So shitty. Mum and Dad keep arguing at home. This is the 3 rd time we shifted to a rental house and I had to change school often too. I missed my old home where my childhood friends are. With the frequent relocation, I have lesser to no friends to play with or talk to. From what I heard yesterday, Mum was talking about divorce and will take me away with her. I’m sorry I’m pouring out my heart to you although this is my 2nd letter._

_It’s okay if you want us to stop sending letters to each other after knowing what happen in my life. I don’t want you to feel burden with my personal problems. After reading your letter, I felt that you’re a kind person who’s easy for me to talk to. Here’s my current photograph for your keeps since you ask from it. I know I’m ugly and fat, that’s what I get teased for everyday in school. Why can’t there be nice people in this world, ugh!_

_I do looked forward for your letter. It seems that I’ve found a friend in you. I cut out your picture from the magazine and looked at it everytime I read your letter or when I’m writing back to you, pretending you are in front of me. I know it sounds crazy but it keeps me sane, hahahaha. Until the next letter, your friend, Daniel._

_Ps: By the way I’ve written my aunt’s address for you to reply to (if you want to). This morning mum told me we’re going to stay at aunt’s for sometime till she gets a job and a place for us to stay._

 

Daniel stumbled upon a magazine one day, on his way back from school. It was a windy day and things were flying around him until a teenage magazine happened to land on his feet. It was the current month edition which he can’t afford to buy due to his family financial situation. He picked it up, rolled it and brought it home. When he was browsing through, he saw a pen pal section in it. There were 4 girls and 2 boys looking for a pen pal friend. One captured his attention, who is the same age as him, smiling sweetly. There, was the boy’s address and the caption under his photo says, “I’m a fun boy who likes to make others happy and smile. I love making new friends. I don’t care whether you’re pretty or ugly, rich or poor, what matters you like me as your friend too.” After reading that, Daniel smiled to himself, wondering whether he really doesn’t mind befriending a person like Daniel. So he rummages his school bag to find a paper and started writing to his new friend, Ong Seongwu.

\-----------------------

 

 

Seongwu reached home from school after the 20 minutes’ walk under the sweltering heat. As usual, he was home alone, as his parents were out in the shop. It’s a blessing for him especially his sister was still in school as he was not in the mood to argue with her on trivial matters. Perhaps that what siblings often do, picking on the younger one. He went to their shared bedroom. On his study table he found a small brown envelope with his name and address written on it. _Strange,_ he thought. He tore the side of the envelope, to find a piece of paper folded nicely. He opened up the letter and started reading.

He broke into a smile, delighted to know there was a boy by the name Kang Daniel, wrote to him and wanted to be his friend. Seongwu’s first pen pal friend. He was overjoyed and jumping around in the room after he was done reading it the second time. His sister crept behind him and snatched the letter. He had to chase for her around the house. Their mother came back at the right time to stop her children’s madness. His sister was scolded for not respecting his privacy. She was forced to apologise, returned the letter before sticking her tongue at him and left. He kept the letter in a safe place after writing a reply to his new friend, Daniel.

\----------

 

2 years later

 

Seongwu’s letter

 

_To Daniel,_

_How was your new school? Did you make new friends? I’ve made a few but it’s not the same as those friends in primary school. I tend to keep to myself most of the time. Now, we are in middle school and I am happy that we have been friends for this long, more than 2 years? Oh by the way, I was given an email address by the school. Maybe we can communicate via email now instead? If you don’t have any email address, its fine by me, we can still send letters to each other._

_Here’s my latest photo wearing the new school uniform. Please don’t laugh okay. I know it looks funny hahaha. My mum says I look good in it but my sister had been making fun of me. Yes, she is irritating at times, maybe that is what older sibling do all the time, bully the younger ones. I have gotten used to it so I will ignore her and do my own stuff. I am looking forward for your reply soon, Daniel. How I wish we are in the same school so that I have a friend to go and come back home with. Talk to you again, take care. Love, Seongwu._

 

 

Daniel was ecstatic when he received the letter from Seongwu with a photo accompanied it. Seongwu still looks much the same from his magazine picture. He was half way through writing his letter when he received it. He was excited to get his email address too when his teacher gave it to him earlier in school and wanted to share with Seongwu. Instead he discard his letter and told himself, he will email Seongwu after school the next day, so that they could communicate frequently now via email.

 

 

_Hello Seongwu,_

_I am so happy to receive your letter and also the photo. Yes, your mum was right, you look good in those uniform. I have attached my current photo with this email. I hope I do it right. If you didn’t receive it, please tell me I will try to send you again._

_I have not made any close friends yet, maybe 2 or 3 classmates for now. I’m quite shy with people but I will try to open up. I am kind of lonely without friends other than you whom I frequently talk to. With this email, I think I will check and send you messages daily after school hours in the school library. Maybe you can help me with some school work too hahahaha._

_Also I want to share with you that my mum and I will be shifting to our new place soon. I went to view the place with mum the other day. It’s small but looks comfortable. Finally, we are getting our own place, a walking distance from my aunt’s. I better stop here. I didn’t know typing can be a torture. Love, Daniel._

 

_Hey Daniel,_

_What a coincidence that we are in the library right now. I was trying to get myself familiar with this email thing when I receive a notification saying I have a new mail. Sigh… It’s a struggle to type, using my one finger from each hand to press the alphabet one at a time. Please bear with me hahahaha. I have open up the attachment and your picture popped out. Your cheeks remind me of the yummy steamed buns. Okay, I am joking, please don’t take it to heart._

_Forgive me if I hurt you. This email thing is just making me happy and excited to chat with you more. Snail mail takes too long to arrive. I prefer to talk to you through here actually. Maybe we can talk everyday now after school, at the same time I can do my homework while waiting for your reply. Even no one is at home when I go home after school. It’s better to hang out here with you. Waiting for your reply…._ _J_

Daniel and Seongwu chatted frequently after school. They talked about their daily activities, cheer up when the other was having a bad day, sharing secrets and helping one another with school work. Because of this too, they looked forward to go to school which puzzled their parents in the change of their behaviour.

 ----------

 

3 years later

 

_Hey dude,_

_I’ve found a part- time job, 4 times a week as a shop assistant at a nearby convenience store to help out my mum. I’m starting tomorrow from Tuesday to Friday, 6pm to 11pm. Mum gave me her old mobile phone to use. So we could still keep in touch via WhatsApp? Take note of the number below._

_I’ve also open up an IG account which you can follow. Mostly I posted the dance practices I have with my crew. I have to be more discipline now with study, dance and work. I must divide my time wisely, I hope I’m able to do that. You know what, I’ve got the news last night that my group was selected to go through the next semi- final stage. I’m so happy._

_Before I forget, congratulations on winning the best actor for your school play on the inter- school level. I have an aspiring actor friend hahahaha. Don’t forget me when you have become famous next time. Bring me along for future award shows, I want to be in the spotlight too. Just kidding._

_On a serious note, I am applying for the uni nearby under the special scheme for single parents. There are many rules and restrictions to follow if I’m selected. One of them is, I’m not allowed to work part- time because all will be provided for me except pocket money. The good side is, my mum doesn’t have to fork out a single cent for my tertiary education. If my application’s not approved, I’m afraid I’ll just go out and work. Maybe get my degree later on. Well, we’ll see how it goes. Text me when you get this message ok. Miss you bud, Daniel._

 

 

 

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Daniel?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _That was fast lol._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _I was doing my project work when I got your email. Hey, save my number first bud._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Done. Sorry I had been busy so it took me longer to reply your email nowadays._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _It’s fine. I was busy myself. Can we continue to chat or I’ve to catch you later?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _Nah, now is fine. Monday is slow for me. Is that you on your profile?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _That’s me, the actor HAHAHAHA… I can see you’re good looking yourself, no longer a chubby boy._

****

**_Daniel:_ ** _I’m ugly. That’s after using filter and all. I started to lose weight after joining the dance and dabble in b-boy. I’m sure your looks will make you a famous actor._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Rubbish!_

**_Daniel:_ ** _The caption will read “ONG SEONGWU THE FAMOUS ACTOR WITH AN UNBELIEVABLE VISUAL”._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Enough with the over flattering remarks. Pretty words you’ve got there huh? Well, it’s good to know you have made more new friends._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Friends?? The only REAL friend I have is you. The only one who really knows me well all these years._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Same._

**_Daniel:_ ** _You too? I thought having that handsome face and a good actor, you’re surrounded by friends?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _The truth is, I’m not good with strangers. That was why I “advertise” myself in the magazine, years back._

**_Daniel:_ ** _So we are shy people? Don’t you have any girls asking you for a date?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _I rejected them all._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Rejected them all? Why?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Because they aren’t my type? How about you?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _Me? I dunno…. I’m just busy, maybe._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _We could have hang out if the distance between us is not the main reason._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Yeah, we could even be in the same dance team? Do you dance?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Yup, I’ve told you I took up modern dance during our mid school. I learnt some b-boy and now into popping._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Hey, that’s great we have something in common. Oh yes, I took up modern dance because of you._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Me?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _I didn’t know which after- school activity to choose so when you told me you’re taking up modern dance, I immediately sign up for it._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _So if I told you I took up ballet, you’ll do the same? :P_

**_Daniel:_ ** _Of course not, ballet is not my thing. SMH._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Hey bud, sorry I’ve gtg. Chat tonight?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _Sure, just text me._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Hey, I’ve followed you at IG. Miss you, babe._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Babe?!_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Ooops…. typo. Ciao._

_\----------_

 

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Niel, I’m bored. I’ve got this whole room to myself. The cool thing is there’s an attached bathroom._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Same. I’m done unpacking and all. Now staring at the ceiling._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _That sounds more pathetic. Shall we do a VC?_

**_Daniel:_ ** _VC? Really? Seeing you in person?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _What else can VC do? Unless you want to do a porn? (laughs)_

**_Daniel:_ ** _I don’t want to scare you with my ugly face._

**_Seongwu:_ ** _Just shut up and start installing the app._

**_Daniel:_ ** _Which?_

**_Seongwu:_ ** _I’ve sent you the link through your Gmail account._

 

 

Daniel hurriedly power on his laptop and check his email. He clicked the link that Seongwu had sent him earlier and download the app. It took him 10 minutes to sign up and login to his account, setting it to private. There he found a blurry image of Seongwu waiting for him at the other end.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Niel…. can you see me

 

**Daniel:** I can hear you clearly but not your face… quite blurry…

 

**Seongwu:** Oops sorry I’ve not removed the plastic cover. Now can you see me? Enlarge your screen, you’re too small for me to see.

 

 

The next minute, they found themselves staring into each other on the laptop full screen, in silence. They were touching each other’s face on their screen. They were mesmerised with what they saw. It felt surreal to see the face in real-time after all these years they communicated behind words and emoji’s.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Geez, girls can’t keep their eyes off of you!

 

**Daniel:** Try harder (sticks out his tongue)

 

**Seongwu:** Honestly, you are way hotter than Brad Pitt.

 

**Daniel:** Are you flirting with me? (chuckles)

 

**Seongwu:** You call that flirting? I’m not cheap, you know (laughs). It’s the truth dude but I still prefer those chubby cheeks.

 

**Daniel:** ONGIE…..!!!!

 

**Seongwu:** (laughs) Okay, okay I’ll stop. So how do you like your room?

 

**Daniel:** Everything’s fine. More privacy but kind of lonely. Can we do this VC every night? At least I have you as company.

 

**Seongwu:** Should you ask? Of course, we’ll do VC every day.

 

**Daniel:** Next mission is to meet you in person.

 

**Seongwu:** Nothing is impossible Niellie. We sure meet one day.

\----------------

 

 

Daniel came back from his date with Lisa who was from the same sophomore year as him. He left right after their dinner in a posh restaurant since his date came from a wealthy family, she willingly volunteered to be their paymaster. Lisa possess a supermodel look and figure. Any guy would be very pleased and proud to dine with her but not Daniel. His mind wandered, thinking about Seongwu all the time. He regretted saying yes to her and felt bad towards Seongwu. He was quiet with a blank face expression and appeared uninterested throughout the evening. At some point, Lisa gave up and told him it’s better for him to leave since he looked distracted. Daniel graciously accepted the suggestion, apologised and left immediately. He took the cab back to his dorm, smiling.

Once, he reached his room, he login to their VC. Surprisingly, Seongwu was online. On his screen, Daniel was welcome to the sight of Seongwu’s back facing him, rummaging through his clothes in the closet, and singing. Seongwu didn’t realise that Daniel was watching him quietly. His soothing voice, provides calm and comfort to Daniel. Suddenly, Seongwu started removing his T-shirt and sweatpants, with only his boxer brief on him. He started to wiggle his hips and dancing suggestively, responding to the music blasting in his room. Daniel gulped. He looked deliciously inviting with his pert bottom on display. That’s the first time in years, Daniel got to see Seongwu’s fair skinned, slender body without any single thread covering him. His fingers unknowingly, trailing every part of Seongwu’s body, making him aroused and hard. The next minute, Seongwu went into the bathroom, disappearing from the screen.

Daniel who was still staring at the screen, visualising how Seongwu would look, naked. This made his heart rate increases and his breathing becomes quicker, with his left hand touching and stroking his swollen bulge in his pants. He closes his eyes, imagining him fucking Seongwu in the shower under the running water. He didn’t take long to jerk off from his fantasizing. He then rested his head on the table. He was dozing off when he heard someone calling his name.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Niellie… Niellie….

 

**Daniel:** (forces to open his eyes) Huh….

 

**Seongwu:** Daniel… wake up. It’s me, Seongwu…

 

**Daniel:** (opens his eyes, fully) Oh… I’m sorry Ongie. I… erm… feel asleep.

 

**Seongwu:** Sorry I was in the shower. You should get some rest if you’re tired. We can chat tomorrow, Niellie.

 

**Daniel:** No… no I’m fine. Don’t leave just yet, I want to see and hear you.

 

**Seongwu:** You’re back early. Tell me how’s the date?

 

**Daniel:** I don’t want to talk about it… she’s a bore. I kept thinking about you instead.

 

**Seongwu:** Me? Why? (chuckles) Make me your boyfie then…. we can go for dates.

 

**Daniel:** …..

 

**Seongwu:** Ermm… I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable. I was just…

 

**Daniel:** Yes!

 

**Seongwu:** Yes?

 

**Daniel:** I’ll be your boyfriend, Ongie.

 

**Seongwu:** I was just joking. You don’t have to say yes just to make me happy, Niel.

 

**Daniel:** I mean it. Every word of it. Will you be mine, Ong Seongwu?

 

**Seongwu:** Daniel…. I…

 

**Daniel:** Will you be mine, Ongie?

 

**Seongwu:** Hmmm….

 

**Daniel:** (smirks) I’m waiting… tick tock… tick tock…

 

**Seongwu:** Yes…

 

**Daniel:** Why hesitate? You don’t like me?

 

**Seongwu:** Like? I love you more than anything.

 

**Daniel:** So why the doubt?

 

**Seongwu:** It’s not that. You know this is not going to be easy, yes?

 

**Daniel:** Us against the world?

 

**Seongwu:** Partly… and the other is distance.

 

**Daniel:** We’ve been keeping in touch all this years from letters, to text and email to finally VC. We’ve been at it so long and survived. The only thing before was we weren’t officially together.

 

**Seongwu:** Do you think we’re strong to walk the wire together?

 

**Daniel:** I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall.

 

**Seongwu:** Wait… are we quoting from a song here? (chuckles)

 

**Daniel:** We are quoting from the same song (laughs).

 

**Seongwu:** (laughs) Madness… so how shall we go about from here?

 

**Daniel:** Maybe I’ll start calling you bae?

 

**Seongwu:** Bae?

 

**Daniel:** Yeah B.A.E…. bae… before anyone else.

 

**Seongwu:** So cheesy (laughs)… then I’ll call you my boo.

 

**Daniel:** Why boo?

 

**Seongwu:** You’re my only beau…

 

**Daniel:** (smiles) I like that love.

 

**Seongwu:** Thank you hun… (blow kisses)

\--------

 

 

**Seongwu:** Guess what, boo?

 

**Daniel:** Those guessing games again?

 

**Seongwu:** (pouts) You got no jams.

 

**Daniel:** Another photoshoot?

 

**Seongwu:** Erm… yes…. guess one more.

 

**Daniel:** (half focus) There’s more?

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll be around your area next week. So we shall meet.

 

**Daniel:** (look up) Say that again.

 

**Seongwu:** My photoshoot will be around your area. I want to see you. I’m so excited, I can’t wait.

 

**Daniel:** (eyes widen) Wait…we’re going to meet? For real? Like, in person?

 

**Seongwu:** Finally I get your full attention. Must I repeat it again? I’ll reach on Friday late evening, photoshoot on Saturday and we’ll meet on Sunday before I leave?

 

**Daniel:** Let me check my schedule for next Sunday… hmmm… nothing major. Okay, I’m all yours for the day.

 

**Seongwu:** Great!

 

**Daniel:** You need me to get you anything for our first date?

 

**Seongwu:** Yes. Tonnes of hugs and kisses from you.

 

**Daniel:** (smiles) Demanding bae.

 

**Seongwu:** And everything nice my boo…. (air kiss)

\----------

 

**Seongwu:** Hello… Niellie? Are you asleep?

 

**Daniel:** Hey… your photoshoot is over? I thought we’re doing a VC?

 

**Seongwu:** Erm… I’m outside so I thought I call you since you’ll be waiting for me. Here’s the thing, about tomorrow meet up, I guess we need to reschedule.

 

**Daniel:** Oh… something came up?

 

**Seongwu:** Niel… give me 5 minutes. I have to go now.

 

 

The line went dead before Daniel could gave him a reply. He sighed. It was a big disappointment to him, hearing Seongwu said their meeting need to be rearranged. He thought they’ve been looking forward to see each other in person for the first time after years of communication through letters, texting, emailing and video chats. Seongwu was in town for a clothing photoshoot where he was the one initiated the idea about the meet up since it was a rare opportunity for them to be in the same area. Daniel had cleared out his Sunday schedule to accommodate for their date. Then a knock on the door and unfamiliar voice calling his name. Daniel got up from his bed quickly and unlock his door. There, he found a slim built guy stood in front of him, wearing a blue jeans and a black sweatshirt with its hoodie covering his head, looking down on the floor.

 

 

**Daniel:** Uh, sorry, who are you?

 

**Seongwu:** (looks up and smile) Hello boyfriend….

 

**Daniel:** This can’t be happening… (pinch his cheek) Ongie?

 

**Seongwu:** Aren’t you going to let me in before I get caught?

 

**Daniel:** (pull Seongwu into the room) Anybody sees you coming up here? (closes the door)

**Seongwu:** Nope. Not a single soul (sits on the bed).

 

Daniel stood with his back against the closet, both were staring at each other, silently. He can’t believe his eyes that Seongwu is right in front of him in person, in his room, sitting on his bed! Suddenly, Seongwu stood up, walking towards the door, reaching for the door knob, he half turned his body to speak to Daniel who look alarmed, seeing Seongwu was about to leave.

 

 

**Seongwu:** I’m sorry I barged in without notice. My intention was to surprise you but I guess it backfired instead. I should have known this is….

 

**Daniel:** (tug on Seongwu arm) Stay….

 

 

Seongwu gave Daniel a vacant expression, slowly letting go of his hand that rested on the door knob. He turned to face Daniel when the latter pulled him in. The sudden jerk, made Seongwu slammed his body against Daniel’s, in that instant placed his arm around Seongwu and leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft and gentle peck, only for Seongwu to pull him closer for a more passionate kiss where he melt into Daniel’s embrace, whispering _I miss you_ ….

They kiss harder, deeper with a fervent urgency, letting their pent- up emotion do the actions. The touch and kiss which they’ve been yearning for all this while. Daniel placed his arm around his waist, leading them to lay on the bed without breaking the kiss. Tears escape the side of Seongwu’s eye that made Daniel pulled away immediately, looking down at Seongwu with concern.

 

 

**Daniel:** Ongie… Did I… (wipes the tears from Seongwu eye)

 

**Seongwu:** Sorry… I was just feeling overwhelmed. I’ve been looking forward to this meet. I… I can’t believe I’m here right now in your arms.

 

**Daniel:** I thought your call earlier…

 

**Seongwu:** I couldn’t wait till tomorrow, I missed you too much.

 

 

Daniel stayed silent, touching Seongwu’s face gently, admiring the face which fill up on his computer screen all this years. Seongwu fingers running into Daniel’s hair, staring at the face that had been his companion for as long as he remembers. Daniel inched closer, indulging into a more passionate kiss, it feels familiar this time round. Their hands shamelessly roamed about on the other’s body, inviting soft moans escaped vocally. Seongwu breaking away from their kiss to get the attention from him.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Niel… make love to me…. please… make me yours tonight.

 

**Daniel:** But…

 

**Seongwu:** I’m ready… take me please…

 

**Daniel:** I promise I will take things slow….

 

 

With that, they stripped off each other’s clothes and tossed it on the floor. It started off with more kissing, touching, sucking and nibbling, enjoying each other’s skin on skin sensation. Their roaming hands and sensual massage heating up the moment. Seongwu was feeling aroused and writhing before wrapping his legs around Daniel’s waist, moaning loudly, calling out his name and pleads. Daniel saw it a sign to take things to another level. Daniel cautiously going slow since it’s their first time being emotionally connected in an intimate way. For the trust they have and returning the favour to each other, it all felt natural and their body guided them through the whole thing in pleasure. They’re feeling breathless and lifeless and not wanting to move a muscle after the fulfilling connection. Seongwu pulled Daniel closer to him and whispered _thank you love_ while they’re lying down in silence. Daniel turned his gaze towards him and left a peck on his lips murmuring _I love you bae._ They dozed off in each other’s arm.

The vibration from the phone in his pocket, jolted him from his sleep. Seongwu found Daniel was still asleep beside him when he answered the call. It was the photographer from yesterday’s shoot whom he supposed to share the hotel room with. After ending his call, he checked the time, it was 8am. He then went to the bathroom to shower. In the midst of his bath under the running water, he felt hands running on his behind and eventually backhug him. He turned around immediately, to find Daniel was facing him, smiling and naked. They shower together and wiping off the excess water from each other’s body after they’re done.

 

 

**Daniel:** (looks disappointed) You’re leaving?

 

**Seongwu:** I’ve to get my stuffs back from the hotel room. The photographer called me earlier that he’ll leave soon. I’ve to get the train ticket from him too.

 

**Daniel:** Are you in a rush to have breakfast with me?

 

**Seongwu:** (inching towards Daniel) Today is just for you, Niel. Will you follow me, get my things and go for breakfast after that?

 

**Daniel:** That sounds great…

 

**Seongwu:** (gives Daniel a peck) You thought I’ll be leaving you this early? I’ll take the last train home, okay?

 

**Daniel:** (hugs Seongwu) Beggars can’t be choosy… I will miss you, Ongie.

 

**Seongwu:**  I’ll miss you the same, Niellie. Hmm... do you think you can help sneak me out from here?

 

**Daniel:** At this hour, everybody still asleep… so it’s safe to go out from here now.

 

**Seongwu:** Alright boo, let’s go… I can’t let him wait for us any longer.

\-------------------

Daniel came out from the library when he heard some girls at the side entrance were gushing and giggling browsing through a magazine, mentioning Ong Seongwu’s name several times, attracting his attention towards them. He hesitantly approached the girls to get a good look at the magazine content. The girls were squealing in delight to have Daniel striking a conversation with them, since he was one of the few eligible good- looking boys in the campus.

 

 

**Daniel:** Hey girls… mind if I take a look at the magazine too?

 

**Girl1:** Sure…. here you go…. take your time Daniel (giggles).

 

**Girl2:** That’s Ong Seongwu, the latest popular model who appears in most magazines nowadays. Isn’t he’s cute?

 

**Girl1:** Erm… Daniel… you can take your time to flip through. We’re going inside to get our reserved book at the counter.

 

**Daniel:** Thanks… I’ll be here waiting for you girls.

 

 

When the girls walked away, Daniel took his time to admire every single picture of Seongwu plastered on the page. He was in awe as to how he shines in every pose he did. He felt proud to have a boyfriend who became a centre of admiration from girls. A boyfriend whom he can’t show or mention in public.

 

 

**Lisa:** Well… well… well… looks who’s here drooling over the male model.

 

**Daniel:** (raise his head) Is there a rule saying that we can’t admire someone of the same gender?

 

**Lisa:** Or are you into guys now since you left me in the middle of our date.

 

**Daniel:** Look… I’ve already apologised to you the other time and mentioned that I’m in a relationship.

 

**Lisa:** Yet you agree to go for our date?

 

**Daniel:** (focus back to the magazine) Because you’re being persistent.

 

**Lisa:** (stealing glances on the magazine) What’s so big deal about him? Hah that pretty face must have been sleeping around. Otherwise, how can he secure himself to appear in this magazine?

 

**Daniel:** What did you say?

 

**Lisa:** Are you that naïve Daniel? It’s a common practice for models to get fuck by the bigshot just to get into this kind of popular magazine. Anyway he looks gay to me. Okay Daniel, I’ve got to go…. see ya.

 

 

Daniel clenched his fist in anger while the other hand, still holding on to the magazine with his angry eyes watching Lisa walked away. The 2 girls came back for their magazine and left. Daniel was fuming after hearing those words which came out from Lisa’s mouth. Part of him wanted to believe what he just heard and another part of him, telling him that Seongwu will not stoop that low to get those jobs.

\---------------

 

Seongwu was packing his stuffs on the table when he received a text from Daniel, asking where he is. He replied that he was about to leave the library soon. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it was almost time for their daily VC and most of the students had left earlier. Going down the stairs, he saw a familiar figure, wearing a red sweatshirt carrying a backpack, was standing outside the library entrance, facing the empty road. He believed his eyes were playing tricks on him since he had been in the library for 5 hours straight. He walked past the guy when he heard someone called him _Seongwu…_

He turned around to find Daniel was right behind him. He couldn’t contained his excitement, wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gave him a kiss. This time, he felt something was amiss. Daniel was stiff and didn’t response to his kiss or touch. He take a good look at Daniel, only to find that he looked upset with his eyes staring intently at Seongwu. His expression invited fear in Seongwu.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Daniel… something’s wrong?

 

**Daniel:** We need to talk… in private.

 

**Seongwu:** Let’s talk in my room… erm… 5 minutes’ walk from here.

 

 

They walked silently, in a hurried pace. The quietness between them is making Seongwu nervous and feeling cold. He knew that inviting a non- student to his room is obviously breaking the school rule but he couldn’t think of any other place for them to talk. The still of the night just made the feeling worse. He prayed hard not to bump into anybody at the hallway although he had seen other students did bring back visitors to their room but he pretended he didn’t witness any of it. He started to search for the keys in his bag, steps away from reaching the front door. He immediately unlock the door, nudged Daniel to enter and looked around the hallway again before shutting the door. He found Daniel was leaning against the wall and avoid his gaze. He went to sit on the bed’s edge after dumping his bag on the floor.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Erm… make yourself comfortable, Niel.

 

**Daniel:** I rather stand.

 

**Seongwu:** So… what is it you want to talk about?

 

**Daniel:** Tell me Seongwu… have you been sleeping around?

 

**Seongwu:** (mouth agape) So your journey here is just to accuse me of this shit?

 

**Daniel:** (yell) Answer me!

 

**Seongwu:** I don’t know what are you saying, Daniel.

 

**Daniel:** (smirks) I’m sure you know what I’m referring to, Seongwu. Don’t play dumb on me. Did you sleep around just to get more jobs? That’s what models do, right?

 

**Seongwu:** What?! (hands on his temple)

 

**Daniel:** Stop beating around the bush! Answer me, Seongwu!

 

**Seongwu:** I can’t believe you’re questioning my loyalty after all these years we’ve known each other? I’m sure whoever feed you the poison said something more convincing than me. For your info, I don’t need a degree to snag a sugar daddy with this pretty face and be a whore my whole life. Where’s your promise that you’ll catch me when I fall…  (tears streaming down) because of you I ended up here…. I want to be on par with you… I want to have my future with you… I want to be with you. Is this what I get from the person I love? Just leave if you think you’re going to hurt me more with your words, Daniel (covering his face with his hands).

 

 

Daniel stood frozen. It pained him to see Seongwu was pouring out his emotion in a flood of uncontrollable tears. He knew he messed things up. He had said things which he’s not supposed to. For once, he became a complete idiot, insensitive to other people’s feeling, especially to Seongwu whom he can’t live without. He dragged his feet towards the latter, kneel on the floor facing him on the eye level. Daniel carefully moved Seongwu hands towards him and kissing them gently before wiping away tears from his face. Daniel found Seongwu’s gaze before holding him in silence. Daniel realised beads of water started to fall down one after another from the corner of his eyes. He held him tighter. He never felt so overwhelmed to have someone he loved in his embrace, murmuring _I’m sorry… I love you_ , countless times. Seongwu returning Daniel’s hug, peppering him with kisses before Daniel loosen up their hold. Daniel cupped Seongwu face and gave him a peck, interlocked their fingers. He moved and sat on the bed when Seongwu rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder and wrapped his hand around his lover’s waist.

 

 

**Daniel:** Ongie… I beg you… please forgive me, I wronged you. I hurt you so much. I am sorry Ongie, please….

 

**Seongwu:** (sniffles) Partly my fault too, Niel. I didn’t warn you how to handle this kind of malicious rumours which I thought it’ll not affect you. Please forgive me too, Niel. I love you too much… please don’t leave.

 

**Daniel:** Lisa was saying it was a common practice for models to sleep around to get more jobs. I’m upset… confused… whether what she said is true. I shouldn’t have doubt you from the beginning, I’m sorry…. I’m truly sorry baby.

 

**Seongwu:** Daniel… you’re my first. You’re the first one who I kiss, you’re the first one I submit to and you’re the first one that I fall for. Yes, I had been propositioned in between jobs, I just fend off those disgusting predators. They threatened to taint my name since I refused them. Things got bad here after I appeared in those popular magazines. They called me names, names which I don’t wish to share with you. At the end of the day, seeing you on VC made me forget these ruthless people ever exist. You’re the place I sought my solace and find my sanity.

 

**Daniel:** I’m so sorry baby that you’ve to go through this alone. Why didn’t you tell me?

 

**Seongwu:** Because I hold on to your promise and I know you will make it better.

“Sometimes I feel like the world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible”

 

**Daniel:** (sighs) I know how that feels, Ongie… I know. I can’t share my happiness that I have a boyfie as great as you without being labelled. I felt so alone in this. Rumours swirling about me in campus, as to why I’ve not been seen dating a girl and so on… When I want to tell the world, I already found someone I love.

 

**Seongwu:** Like I’ve said before, this will not going to be easy but seeing you every night, I feel your presence beside me. I kept telling myself, all this is temporary since I’ll pack and leave next year.

 

**Daniel:** You’re going to leave me baby…

 

**Seongwu:** We… we will pack and leave to somewhere we can live our life freely. Will you go with me? (shifts to look at Daniel for answer)

 

**Daniel:** I will go wherever you are. We have one more year… but where…

 

**Seongwu:** Somewhere… I’ve put aside some savings for us from the jobs that I did. That’s partly the reason I took up modelling. For now, I don’t have a concrete plan as to where it’ll be but I want to open a new chapter with you.

 

**Daniel:** Aren’t you going to regret living with a penniless guy like me?

 

 

Seongwu moved his body and climb up on to Daniel’s lap, looking at him face to face with his hand on his nape. Daniel was holding him close on the waist, moving his hand up and down on Seongwu’s back. Seongwu leaned forward to kiss him once, again and another. He ended up kissing his face from his forehead, eyes, down to the nose tip, his cheeks and back to his lips again. He broke the silence between them.

 

**Seongwu:** I want you, Niellie, I want someone that love me and not me being a trophy partner. Do you ever realise how much I love you that I’m willing to do anything just to be with you?

 

**Daniel:** Do you know that I can’t live without you, my saviour?

 

**Seongwu:** Call me possessive, I don’t care. You’re mine, Daniel. I don’t share.

 

**Daniel:** I own you, Seongwu … every inch of you. You’re mine. You only belongs to me.

 

 

Daniel pulled Seongwu into a fiery and passionate kiss. As they kiss, he rolls Seongwu over and lies on top of the latter who work his hand around Daniel’s perfect physique. Daniel runs his lips on his neck, inviting moans and whimpers from Seongwu. Their make out session was more intense compared to their previous. With Daniel marking his territory on Seongwu, showed that he meant his earlier statement that Seongwu belongs to him, only him. Seongwu welcome his domination, submitting willingly, writhing under his sensual touch, made him begging for Daniel to complete him. They’re into each other’s embrace after their physical and emotional bonding which ended in pleasure and satisfaction. Seongwu laid down on his side and his fingers trailing along Daniel’s face and body.

 

 

**Seongwu:** I love the way you touch me… how am I going to survive without you?

 

**Daniel:** I love spending my time with you. I own you, Ongie… nobody else touches you, only me.

 

**Seongwu:** I’m yours and nobody else touches me, I promise (gives a peck on Daniel’s neck).

 

**Daniel:** I’ve to leave early …

 

**Seongwu:** Please… please stay a while longer tomorrow. I miss you…

 

**Daniel:** The bus journey will take me 5 hours. Earlier I took the express train…

 

**Seongwu:** (eyes widen) You did what?!

 

**Daniel:** My mind was messed up, I couldn’t think properly. I stuffed my things into the bag and went to the station without eating dinner.

 

**Seongwu:** You’re crazy Kang Daniel.

 

**Daniel:** This is what crazy for you did to me. I want to hear from you in person.

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll get you an express train home, just stay a while longer.

 

**Daniel:** It’ll cost a bomb, Ongie (kisses the back of Seongwu’s hand).

 

**Seongwu:** Don’t worry about the cost… I’m not done with you yet babe (winks).

 

**Daniel:** (chuckles) Hah… someone is showing his possessive side, hmm?

 

**Seongwu:** I couldn’t be any more comfortable around you (a peck on Daniel’s lip)

 

**Daniel:** Hey…. promise each other, no secrets between us.

 

**Seongwu:** Promise… (hooks their pinkies together) no secrets.

 

**Daniel:** Since no secret between us, I’m confessing…. I love listening to you sing.

 

**Seongwu:** When?

 

**Daniel:** The day when I came back early from my date with Lisa. You didn’t realise I was online and watching you all along. (runs his fingers into Seongwu’s hair) There, for the first time I heard you sing and saw you undress. It was exhilarating. From that day, I kept dreaming of you, wanting to know how it is to touch you… feel you… and taste you.

 

**Seongwu:** (sits up) Wait?! You were ogling at me? Aren’t you deserve to be punished then? (giggles) Well… I’ll confess too. There’s this one time, I saw you came out from the shower, naked. It’s never been the same way I feel for you whenever you appear on the screen. I wonder how it feels like to lick your skin (finger trail down on Daniel’s body), taste your lips and bite your neck (bites gently on Daniel’s neck). You really turn me on.

 

**Daniel:** Bae, you’re teasing me?

 

**Seongeu:** It depends on how you look at it (smirks).

\----------

 

**Daniel:** Hey you’re back, baby…

 

**Seongwu:** Did I make you wait?

 

**Daniel:** I just came back, say… half an hour ago. I got your text and photos you’ve sent earlier.

 

**Seongwu:** “I want to see the same sky, I want to see the same sunset, and I want to see the world, with you forever.”

 

**Daniel:** You took the photos yourself?

 

**Seongwu:** I saw the sunset and I remember you. Tell me, how was the competition?

 

**Daniel:** It was very competitive. They were others who are much better than us. We’ve got the second placing instead.

 

**Seongwu:** Second? Wow, that’s amazing. Congrats there. Cheer up! You’ve done great to get a second placing. Your group’s hard work paid off. Congrats again hun.

 

**Daniel:** Tell me about your shoot bae. What was the theme?

 

**Seongwu:** Err… about that…. let me send you some pics first.

 

**Daniel:** (stares at his phone) ….

 

**Seongwu:** So… I guess it’s better for you to see it first before it appear in the bridal magazine.

 

**Daniel: …..**

**Seongwu:** Niellie….

 

**Daniel:** Hmm?

 

**Seongwu:** You’re okay?

 

**Daniel:** Yeah… yeah….

 

**Seongwu:** I know our position is kind of inappropriate and the kissing part. Wait… (chuckles) are you jealous?

 

**Daniel:** Erm… no.

 

**Seongwu:** Admit it coward (laughs)…

 

**Daniel:** A little… maybe…

 

**Seongwu:** Caught you boo. You do look jealous (chuckles). C’mon, you don’t have to, her loaded boyfriend was there throughout the shoot. He even bought us food.

 

**Daniel:** Oh he was there?

 

**Seongwu:** He wouldn’t want to let her pretty girlfriend alone with a cute guy like me, right.

 

**Daniel:** Cute? That’s an understatement.

 

**Seongwu:** So how would you describe me then?

 

**Daniel:** My baby is deliciously yummy, who is bite-able and someone I can’t resist.

 

**Seongwu:** (gulps) Said someone who is sexy and too tempting.

**Daniel:** Bae, do you know I miss you?

 

**Seongwu:** Uh huh…

 

**Daniel:** Well I was thinking….

 

**Seongwu:** Let me guess… you wanna play?

 

**Daniel:** (chuckles) Am I being too obvious? Or you’re reading me well?

 

**Seongwu:** Maybe both. I missed you too. You want me to start, hun?

 

**Daniel:** Let’s set up and make ourselves comfortable first.

 

 

Daniel and Seongwu set up their computer and placed it at an angle where they’re able to watch each other clearly while doing their first time ‘spice things up’ webcam which focus on their beds.

 

 

**Daniel:** Dim the light, baby.

 

 

Seongwu moved quickly to dim his room light before facing the webcam again. There he saw Daniel, shirtless lying down on his bed waiting for him to be ready. He run his fingers, virtually touching Daniel on the screen, drooling.

 

 

**Daniel:** (laughs) I saw that baby. You’re ‘touching’ me already.

 

**Seongwu:** I can’t help it. You are absolutely tempting. I just can’t pull myself away. You can see me good?

 

**Daniel:** Yes, perfect…. Is my angle right for you?

**Seongwu:** I can see every single bit of you (sticks out his tongue). Look what I’ve got here (waving a dildo and butt plug).

 

**Daniel:** (eyes widen) You have those two? Wow…

 

**Seongwu:** It arrived last month. I was curious of course, so I order it. I thought of using it the next time we meet but since we’re doing this, why not. Boo, lead me now….

 

**Daniel:** Baby, remove whatever you have on you… a piece at a time, slowly and sensually.

 

 

Seongwu kneeling on the bed, did he was told. He looked into the webcam with a sexy smirk on his face before taking his time to unbutton his shirt. He then turned around and seductively swaying his hip, before facing the camera again to show his exposed chest, remove his shirt and biting his lower lips. He went on to strip himself out from all fabric on his body. Daniel couldn’t believe the amount of teasing that came from Seongwu and it’s just the beginning, licking his own lips. He could hear his heartbeat went faster from the excitement. He started touching himself after feeling aroused.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Not yet, hun. Your turn to strip while I insert the butt plug.

 

 

Daniel maintain his eye contact on the screen, getting himself naked while observing Seongwu inserting the butt plug, slowly into his hole, giving out a soft groan. He told Seongwu to play with the dildo next. He was flabbergasted. He felt like a lump in his throat and short of breath watching the other who started to hold and stroke the dildo, eventually licking it and moaned louder while touching himself. Daniel stroked his harden bulge, longing for touch, closeness. Their breathing got heavier with their act progressed to a stage where they’re visualising, getting intimate with each other, calling each other’s name. They shut their eyes imagining the pleasure that comes from the other with only their voices filling up their room and reaching their climax together. Suddenly, everything went silent. They stayed in their laying down position feeling exhausted, closing their eyes and enjoying their relaxed state of mind. Daniel broke their silence, turn his head to look at the screen.

 

 

**Daniel:** Baby…

 

**Seongwu:** Hmm…

 

**Daniel:** I thought you fell asleep.

 

**Seongwu:** I was thinking….

 

**Daniel:** About?

 

**Seongwu:** That… yours feels better than this thing.

 

**Daniel:** (laughs)….

 

**Seongwu:** What’s so funny about it? I’m saying the truth.

 

**Daniel:** Honestly, I didn’t expect that coming out from your mouth at this second (small laugh)

 

**Seongwu:** I wish I could teleport to you like Doctor Strange.

 

**Daniel:** Ongie… during the semester break next month, will you come home with me?

 

 

Seongwu rolled himself and lay down on his tummy, looking straight into the webcam, his fingers move slowly on his screen ‘touching’ Daniel. He missed him a lot. It had been 3 months since the last time they saw each other in person. The distance between them, is just killing him. Daniel on the other hand, wished that he could complete his education soon, so that he could move in with Seongwu.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Won’t your mum mind it?

 

**Daniel:** She knows about us. She wants to meet you too.

 

**Seongwu:** Really? You told her about us?

 

**Daniel:** I couldn’t keep it from her anyway (chuckles).

 

**Seongwu:** Maybe I can put aside a week for the start and another for the last week of the break.

 

**Daniel:** You’ll do that for me? Thank you love.

 

**Seongwu:** I missed you so much. (yawns) Hun, I think I’ll need to end this chat soon.

 

**Daniel:** (yawns) Same… sleep tight baby… (kisses the screen)

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll dream of you (kisses the screen).

\--------------

 

At Daniel’s hometown, Seongwu stayed at his house. Mama Kang welcome Seongwu and treats him better than her own son, which was what Daniel claimed. He got to try various food, went to beautiful scenic places, exploring new experiences together. They talked under the sun, walked by the beach eating chicken and drank beer at sunset, and hang out with Daniel’s primary school friends. They attended a music festival that was held over the weekend. Time flies when you’re having fun.

Seongwu promised Daniel, he will come back again for another week of stay on the last week of their semester break. It was hard to say goodbye. For the remaining days without Seongwu, Daniel took up odd jobs and practice his dance to fill up his time. They talked, texted and VC daily even when Seongwu went for a short trip with his family. They didn’t break their routine.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Hey sexy, we’re meeting up again tomorrow.

 

**Daniel:** I’ll see you at the station? What’s your ETA, baby?

 

**Seongwu:** Around 4.30…

 

**Daniel:** We’ll go for dinner before comes back to my place. Mum’s not around for the next 3 days. She left for my aunt’s this afternoon.

 

**Seongwu:** I’ve got her some stuffs during my trip, actually. Niel, do you miss me?

 

**Daniel:** I miss you all the time, baby. Our daily VC can never make up the precious time we spend together in person.

 

**Seongwu:** You’re aware right, we can’t have any more meet ups until our final’s over?

 

**Daniel:** Yeah I know that. Will you wait for me till then?

 

**Seongwu:** I’ve waited for you since your first letter reached my place, hun. You had me at hello.

 

**Daniel:** At that very young age?

 

**Seongwu:** You’ll always have a special place in my heart, boo.

 

**Daniel:** You’ve been my other half for as long I can remember, bae.

\--------------

**Daniel:** 3 more months…

 

**Seongwu:** (munching) Graduation?

 

**Daniel:** Yup. What are you eating?

 

**Seongwu:** Sour ribbon. I got hooked after you introduce this to me... oh my I’m drooling. This thing is really sour today.

 

**Daniel:** (laughs) Sour but addictive…

 

**Seongwu:** Erm, I better stop eating this… I’ve something to tell you. Luck is on our side.

 

**Daniel:** Wassup babe.

 

**Seongwu:** Spoke to my cuzz last night. He was saying he’s going to be busy with new projects coming up blah blah blah and he has trouble looking for new models. So I told him to hook us up.

 

**Daniel:** No way…

 

**Seongwu:** He has been there since he was 10. He used to model a lot but has since slow down to focus on his agency. Recently he started to receive more projects and these designers wanted new faces. He’s familiar there and will help us out to secure a job or two for a start and other nitty- gritty stuffs including paperworks.

 

**Daniel:** That easy? By the way, where is this place we’re going?

 

**Seongwu:** L.A.

 

**Daniel:** And you believe that I can do it when I still need filter for my selfies?

 

**Seongwu:** Oh yeah, he was asking about you. I told him not to worry because you’re perfect and can easily replace Justin Bieber for Calvin Klein ads.

 

**Daniel:** Excuse me. That’s too high a compliment.

 

**Seongwu:** Trust me. I’ve seen every nook and cranny of you (wolf whistles). You’re hot and sexy boyfriend. Drools…

 

**Daniel:** (laughs) Now I felt naked.

 

**Seongwu:** It’ll be nice if I get to see you naked now too (laughs).

 

**Daniel:** Pervert.

 

**Seongwu:** Okay, back to our discussion. I will pass him your full length body shot to him. Do you have any other interesting photos with you? It’s for modelling portfolio.

 

**Daniel:** You kept most of it. Mine mostly are selfies.

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll search again in my folders later and pass the whole lot to him.

 

**Daniel:** So you’re serious about this? I don’t have any experience.

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll help you, don’t worry. This is a stepping stone for us.

 

**Daniel:** What should I do to help?

 

**Seongwu:** Study hard, get the degree and pack. Also, love and miss me more (giggles).

 

**Daniel:** Not a minute, you’re away from my mind.

 

**Seongwu:** Liar, liar and more lies (laughs).

 

**Daniel:** I’m a lovesick puppy who misses you so much.

 

**Seongwu:** I miss you too babe. I miss everything about you.

\-----

 

**Seongwu:** Hey boyfriend…

 

**Daniel:** You look extra happy today baby.

 

**Seongwu:** I’m leaving next Monday, after the ceremony.

 

**Daniel:** So early? I thought we’ve booked on the same flight?

 

**Seongwu:** I afraid not. I’ve changed my flight just now, sorry. I have to do up our place, paperworks and other stuffs. I guess I’ll need a week or so to settle down. Come over when you get your things done here. I’ll get my cousin to run errands with me. By the time you arrive there, mostly will be in order and comfortable.

 

**Daniel:** You’re making me feel bad. I’ll not be there to help you and you’re doing it on your own.

 

**Seongwu:** My cuzz will be there. I’ll make use of his company and make him my driver and butler (laughs).

 

**Daniel:** You’re sure you’ll be alright? I have another week or two before I can leave.

 

**Seongwu:** Take your time. I’ll be there to welcome you, I promise. You can start packing your stuffs. I’m done with mine and maybe shipping out the next few days, if my cuzz could provide me the address by today.

 

**Daniel:** Since I’ve nothing to do at home now, I’ll start.

 

**Seongwu:** Get your mum familiar with VC so she can contact you anytime.

 

**Daniel:** Good idea. I’ll get her to hands on soon. We’re going to the embassy together, tomorrow morning? 

 

**Seongwu:** I’ll be there by 11.

 

**Daniel:** Can’t wait to see you, love.

 

**Seongwu:** Me too. I’ve been hugging your sweatshirt to sleep every night, boo.

\--------

_Knock knock knock_

Seongwu was cleaning up the dining area when he heard the knocks on the door. He left Minhyun, who was doing the dishes at the sink area. When he opened the door, nobody was there. He took a step back and was ready to close the door when he saw a familiar figure appeared at his doorstep.

 

 

**Seongwu:** _Gasp!!!!!_ (both hands on his mouth)

 

**Daniel:** Hey…

 

**Seongwu:** You… you… (threw himself, wrapped his arm around Daniel) I missed you, love.

 

**Minhyun:** (yell from inside) Who is that Seongwu?

 

**Daniel:** (looks unhappy) Oh, I didn’t know you’ve got company. I came at the wrong…

 

**Seongwu:** (gives Daniel a peck) Jealous, hmm? (wink)

 

**Minhyun:** (appear behind Seongwu) Hello there, I’m Seongwu’s boyfriend, you are?

 

**Seongwu:** (glare at Minhyun) Oh shut up Min. One more time you say you’re my boyfriend, I’ll text Jjaeni and make sure you sleep on the couch again.

 

**Minhyun:** (laughs) Blackmailing, that’s what you’re good at. I’m Minhyun, Seongwu’s cousin (extend his hand).

 

**Seongwu:** If you’re my wannabe boyfriend, then this is my spouse, Daniel. Kang Daniel…

 

**Minhyun:** Finally, meeting you in person, Daniel. Anyway, I’m done with the dishes. I’m going off.

 

**Seongwu:** Good… I don’t need you now.

 

**Minhyun:** Ungrateful brat… (roll his eyes)

 

**Seongwu:** Come over with Jjaeni for dinner tomorrow ok. I’m cooking and you’re washing again.

 

**Minhyun:** It’ll be better at my place. Less hassle with the dishwasher. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Daniel, make yourself at home. See you (walking out).

 

**Daniel:** (nodded) Good to see you, Minhyun.

 

**Seongwu:** I’m so sorry, you’re still standing outside. Come on in, please. Is that all you bring?

 

 

Seongwu led the way where their hands still intertwine. Daniel came in with his backpack on his back and a luggage. He scanned the interior of the room and parked his stuffs at a corner. Seongwu went to lock the door, he stood leaning against it and arms folded on his chest, staring at Daniel, lost in his thoughts. Daniel walked towards Seongwu, standing right in front of him with mere gap between them. He placed his hand under Seongwu chin, to bring his attention to him.

With their eyes locked at each other, they brought their faces nearer, close their eyes for a kiss. It was gentle and special, feeling it for a first time after being away for more than 2 weeks. Daniel was about to pull apart slowly when Seongwu wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulder, closing their eyes again, indulging in another kiss, a passionate and unhurried. Daniel wrapped his hand around Seongwu’s waist to pull him closer, making no gap in between. An emotional feel enveloped them, meeting after days of separation. Daniel tear away from their kiss and cupped the other’s face with his hands, placing a kiss on the forehead. Seongwu threw himself into Daniel, hugging him tightly and the latter return his embrace.

 

 

**Seongwu:** (softly) You’re home.

 

**Daniel:** I’m home wherever you are.

 

**Seongwu:** I can’t believe you’re here right now. Let me stay like this for a while more. It feels good to be in your arms.

 

**Daniel:** I missed you, Ongie. I missed you so much. I can’t wait to see you… I booked the first flight out after the party’s over.

 

**Seongwu:** (loosen his hold, staring at each other) I’m thankful that you’ve come earlier than expected. One more week could have been a torture for me.

 

**Daniel:** It’s like finally our wish has come true to be under the same roof. (looks around him) You’ve done a lot to this place since the last time you show me in our VC.

 

**Seongwu:** There’s a lot more actually but I guess this is sufficient for the time being.

 

**Daniel:** This is great, I swear.

 

**Seongwu:** Thank goodness, I’m no longer lonely at night. It’s kind of scary and weird to be alone in a new place. I always feel safe when I’m around you.

 

**Daniel:** Why didn’t you ask Minhyun to accompany you?

 

**Seongwu:** Min? Nah… I’ve trouble him enough. You’re hungry? I’ve some leftovers?

 

**Daniel:** What’s cooking today?

 

**Seongwu:** A simple lasagne.

 

**Daniel:** That’ll be good. I didn’t eat much in the flight. Baby….

 

 

Daniel leaned forward for a smooch. Their fingers roaming on each other’s hair and back. Daniel then lifted Seongwu up, where the latter wrapped his legs around his waist. Daniel brought them to the couch without disconnecting their kiss. They pulled apart as both were gasping for air.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Wow… that was something (facing Daniel).

**Daniel:** We need more practice?

 

**Seongwu:** We sure do…. later tonight… on the bed (peck on his nose).

 

**Daniel:** Oh….

 

**Seongwu:** You’re not thinking of sleeping on the couch, are you? (giggles)

 

**Daniel:** I’m…

 

**Seongwu:** There’s only one bedroom and you know where you’ll be, yes?

 

**Daniel:** You’re the host, you make the rules.

 

**Seongwu:** Correction…. this place is yours too. You’re the co-owner. Since you’re here, we’ll go down to the lawyer’s office to get it over and done. Come follow me (pulls Daniel up).

 

**Daniel:** (walks to the dining area) So… when is the photoshoot?

 

**Seongwu:** Another week I guess. I’ll bring you around to get you familiar around this area.

 

**Daniel:** Ongie…

 

**Seongwu:** Hmmm…

 

 

Daniel placed both his hands on Seongwu waist, who was back facing him. The latter turned around to see Daniel’s scrunch face and laughing out loud. Daniel with a smile on his face, staring at Seongwu’s reaction.

**Seongwu:** What’s with that Niellie?

**Daniel:** Just to make you laugh and see you smile.

 

**Seongwu:** Oh… that’s so random.

 

**Daniel:** But loving you is not random. It’s a resolute decision I’ve made and not regretting it at all.

 

**Seongwu:** Niellie…

 

**Daniel:** (holding on to Seongwu’s hand) Let me finish bae, please. Thank you for standing by me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for the sacrifices you did for us. Thank you for the good moments together, I’m looking forward for more, now and always. I may not be the best partner you have but I’ll try my best to make you happy. I’ve ask you before but this time, I’m asking you in person. Baby, will you be mine? Accept me for who I am.

 

 

Seongwu released his hands from Daniel’s grip. He wrapped it around the latter’s nape. Staring into each other’s eyes, in silence. Seongwu leaned forward to kiss Daniel a peck on his forehead, nose tip and eventually on the lips. Smiling looking at him, Seongwu hug him tightly and rested his face on Daniel’s left chest before pulling apart. Looking at one another again, placing his hand, caressing Daniel’s left cheek.

 

 

**Seongwu:** Yes Niellie, I’m yours and you’re mine. For better or worse, I’ll stand by you and loving you always. You’re the best thing happen in my life. I wouldn’t trade you for anything else. No secrets.

 

**Daniel:** No secrets….

 

**Seongwu:** We will walk the wire together. Promise?

**Daniel:** Promise… I love you Ongie.

 

**Seongwu:** I love you more, Niellie… to the moon and back.

 

 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KANG DANIEL.


End file.
